Crew of the Axe Chronicles, Kirsty’s story
by Super-nanny
Summary: Every character has a past, now it’s time to find out hers story and characters from kilnorc’s stories, Crew of the Axe
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to the great Oda (bow down! lol)  
And Crew of the Axe stories belong to kilnorc, but most of the characters in this fic are mine

**Crew of the Axe Chronicles, Kirsty's story  
****Chapter 1 - In the beginning **

Kirsty sat in the ship's infirmary, at her desk, trying to study her medical book, although every so often, she'd look up from the book and towards her cabin window.

"Darn it, why can't I consternate?" Kirsty mumbled to herself as she stand up from her desk, walked towards the window and looked out it. "We seen to be on course, but…" she began to say before her eyes widened a little as she noticed something. "The temperature suddenly dropped, that means we're close to a…"

'_Winter island?' _a child's voice echoed inside her mind, which made Kirsty' eyes widen even more.

'_That right child,' _a different voice came in. _'Within the Grandlne, there are 4 different types of island, summer, spring, fall and winter, which is the type Drum island is, where I live. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll go there one day…'_

Kirsty stared out into the distance out of the window as the voices echoed through her mind.

"Doctorine," she whispered before wondering off from where she was standing over to her bed, bent down and pulled out a wrapped up package and sat down on the bed with it, slowly unwrapping it, revealing a few old books and a few old photographs. Kirsty picked up one of the books and laid back on her bed looking at the cover. "I remember the day it all started…."

--Flashback--

"Kyra! Wait up!" a younger version of Kirsty, no less than about 4 years old, called after her sister as they she ran far behind through the busy dock of their town.

"Come on, you've gotta catch me first! That's the whole point of the game!" the younger Kyra (also the same age) called back, grinning as she ran fast in front.

"This is no use, I'll never catch her, unless…" Kirsty sighed before coming up with an idea, stopped running and pointed in a random direction to the side. "Hey, what's going on over there?!" she yelled, and by to doing so, Kyra immediately and foolishly stopped, turning her head to see what was going on.

"What? Where? What is it?!" she demanded to know now facing the way that was pointed out, with out realising that just coming up behind her…

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Kirsty happily yelled as she had slapped her sister on the back before taking off again as fast as she possibly can.

"WHAT? You're a cheat!!!" Kyra angrily screamed back at her before starting the chase again.

"No, I'm smart!" Kirsty called back, turning her head around, while still running, quick enough to stick her tongue out. But as she turned back to look where she was going, Kirsty suddenly realised at was about to collided with something, or someone. "Uh oh," she panicked, immediately stopping just in time as she was about to crash into the person in front of her. "Oh man, that was close, I'm sor…"

"LOOK OUT!" A voice screamed from behind them, but before Kirsty could get a chance to do anything, Kyra suddenly crashed into her back, making them both fly forward towards the person in front of them, but before they could do anymore damage, both twins were suddenly kicked by, landing back a little away from where they were.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Kirsty moaned, rubbing the place where she got hit.

"I can't believe she actually kicked us!" Kyra replied.

"Hehehe," a laughed came which made both girls look up to see a tall older woman standing over them, raising her sunglasses as she looked at them both. "That's what you get you like brats."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US YOU OLD HAG?" Kyra stood up at yelled as the woman immediately shot a glare down at her.

Meanwhile, not to far away…

"Kirsty…Kyra…oh where'd those to go now?" a middle aged man, with short brown hair, called out into the crowd as he stood by his house a cart.

"I presume you're looking for these two," a new voice came from behind him.

"Oh, thank…you?" he replied as he turned around let out a sigh of relief, but then his face suddenly dropped to see the older woman from before holding both Kirsty and Kyra by the back of their dress straps outwards towards the him. Kirsty had her hand behind her head and smiled nervously while Kyra on the other hand had a huge bump on her head with both her little hands over it, groaning. The man blinked as he looked between the two girls and let out a sigh. "What did Kyra do now?"

"Why do you always assume it's me?!" Kyra yelled as she waved her arms and legs around, kicking and punching while still in the woman's grasp.

"Some manner is what she needs," the woman replied before letting go of the twins, leaving Kirsty to land on her feet, and Kyra to land on her face, as she was being so reckless.

"Well…thank you for bringing them back," the man said before he knelt down to the young twins size. "Now what did I tell you two about running in the docks?"

"Your right, I'm sorry, father," Kirsty apologized as Kyra was too busy rubbing her bruised face.

"At least one of them has it," the woman replied as she watch on, as the man now known as their father, looked over at his other daughter.

"Kyra?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry," she simply replied as if it was nothing. The father sighed, knowing that was the best he would ever get out of her and stood back up.

"Once again, thank you so much, if there is anything I could to repay I would," he told the woman, who was still standing in front of them.

"Well, you're a horse and carriage service, aren't you?" she replied to him.

"Err, well, yes, yes I am, do you need a ride?"

"I tell you what, you take me and my luggage to my destination for free, and we'll call it even. Deal?" she recommend as he nodded back to her.

"Deal, I'll help you with your bags, you two stay by the cart, and that goes double for you Kyra!"

"Oww."

--

Once the cart had been set up and all the woman's bags and equipment had been loaded on, they all set off with the father up front in the driver seat control the horse with Kirsty sitting next to him, the older woman in the passengers cart, and Kyra sitting at the back with all the bags.

"Oh! How rude of my, I never introduced myself, my name's Martin Chambers and these are my twin daughters Kirsty and Kyra," he said pointing them out as he introduced them as well. "How about you?"

"Name's Kureha…Doctor Kureha," she simply replied.

"Doctor?" Kirsty responded turning her head back towards her, while Martin also glanced back towards her.

"Oh, I heard there was a new doctor coming to our town, I suppose you must be that then?" he asked her.

"You suppose correctly," Kureha replied to him.

"Daddy, what's a doctor?" Kirsty innocently asked as she looked up at her father.

"Well…it's a person's job to cure people," Martin tired to explain to his young daughter.

"Wow! Do you think I can be a doctor someday?"

"Hahaha, well, you never know," Martin chuckled as Kureha watched on from behind them..

"Hehehe," she chucked in her witch like laugh and while smirking a little, paying close attention to their conversation, especially at the young dreamful child.

Once they had delivered Kureha to her destination at the doctor's surgery, it was time for the family go home.

"Alright you two, go inside while I'll pack away," Martin told the young twins before thinking their horse and carriage around the back of their house to the stables.

"Okay Dad," Kirsty replied as she turned to go into the house.

"Pist, Kirsty, check this out!" Kyra whispered, making her sister turn back towards her.

"What is it?" Kirsty looked at her confused.

"Look what I nabbed from the old bag!" Kyra said as she brought out a book from under her dress and held it out in front of her.

"KYRA! THAT'S STEALING!" Kirsty yelled at her. "Plus, you can't read."

"What does that matter? That's what she gets for hitting me! Now, let's have a look at this," Kyra replied before opening up the book and beginning to look through it, with her face looking more and more puzzled in each paged she turned. "Oww, screw this book, I'm going home," Kyra finally said as she threw the book over her shoulder and went inside, leaving Kirsty still outside now alone.

"I told her," Kirsty sighed as she was about to follow in when she glanced at the book Kyra threw out now laying on the ground not that far away. Kirsty blinked a few times before walking over to where it laid and picked it up, looking down at it in her hands. "Medical Science, volume 1?" she read off the title before opening it up. "Hmm…"

--End flashback--

Back in the present day, Kirsty laid on her bed, looking down at the book had for so long and smiled.

"I'll never forget that day," she said to herself before putting the book back in the pile of her past stuff and picked up a photograph, smiling down at this as well. "Although, this one truly turned my life upside down…"

* * *

**Author's notes: well, I hope you liked the first chap, please review!**

**Preview:  
****Kyra: I'm hungry!!!  
****Kirsty: Are you sure about this?  
****Kyra: Oh yuck! That's degusting!  
****Kirsty: KYRA, YOU'RE HAND!!!  
****Kyra: What the hell's wrong with you?!**

**Next time on Crew of the Axe chronicles, Kirsty's story  
****Chapter 2 - Power Origins **


	2. Power Origins

**Crew of the Axe Chronicles, Kirsty's story  
Chapter 2- Power Origins **

"This one truly turned my life upside down…" Kirsty said to herself as she looked at a picture of both her and her sister standing next to each other at the age of five.

'Alright you two, gather together…' her father's voice echoed through her mind.

'Oww, do we HAVE to?'

'Oh come on Kyra

'and…smile!"

--flashback--

"Perfect," Martin said once he took the picture of his two girls. "I cant believe my babies are already 5 years old."

"Yeah, yeah, dad, can we go now?" Kyra pleaded as she stood next to her sister.

"Haha, alright then love, go on," he told her.

"YAY!!!" Kyra happily cheered as she immediately ran out the door as Kirsty, after watching her, just sighed at her sister's hyper behaviour.

"I better make sure she doesn't get lost," Kirsty sighed before following Kyra out the door.

* * *

A little while later… 

"I'm hungry!"

"Well, you should have had breakfast then!"

"I was saving for cake!"

"But that's not until this afternoon." The sound of a stomach rumbling, made the tow stop for a second before moving on again.

"Now look who's talking, to skip to?"

"Yes…but I wasn't that hungry"

"Liar"

"You're right, I was saving for cake as well…"

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Kyra screamed, as the two twins suddenly stopped at a steep hill with a lake at the bottom of it. "You say here while I'll go and find something to eat," she told Kirsty because running off back into the forest.

Time past as Kirsty sat on the top of the hill, leg dangling over the edge watching the sun, until…

"I'm back!" Kyra yelled as Kirsty suddenly snapped out of trance and turned to greet her sister.

"Oh good, did you fi…what is THAT!" Kirsty greeted before she suddenly noticed two strange shaped and coloured objects in her hands.

"It's fruit, isn't it?" Kyra replied puzzled by her sister's reaction.

"Where on Earth did you find those?"

"Well, while I was searching for something to eat, I took a shortcut along the bank, but as I walked along, there were these things that suddenly washed up as if from no where," Kyra explained as she set the two fruits down in front of them and sat down next to Kirsty.

"And you thought they would be eatable?!" Kirsty quizzed her sister.

"Hey, fruit is fruit, isn't it? Don't tell me you're too chicken to try it!" Kyra tainted.

"Am not!" Kirsty yelled at her.

"Are so!" Kyra yelled back.

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Ah ha! See you admit it!" Kyra pointed and laughing loudly at her, which made Kirsty angry.

"Okay, I'll prove I'm not," Kirsty proclaimed as she stood up.

"What are you doing?!" Kyra questioned as she watched her sister pick of the fruit closest to her and bite into it. "Wow…I can't believe you actually did it! How is it?" she shockingly asked as Kirsty had her back turned to her, holding her breath, face turning blue as she chewed slowly.

"D-D-Delicious…" Kirsty weakly mumbled to her.

"Really?! Wow, let me try!!!" Kyra excitingly said as she instantly picked up the other fruit and started fastly eating it. Through she was half way through it when…"OWW YUCK THAT'S DIGUESTING!" she cried out as Kirsty finally swallowed her mouth full and gasped for air.

"ACK! I KNOW!"

"You tricked me! Now I feel sick!" Kyra weakly said as she held her stomach.

"Well, that's what you get for tricking me! And how to you think I…feel?" Kirsty replied as she was suddenly puzzled by something.

"What's wrong?"

"I felt like I was gonna be sick a moment ago, but now, I just feel fine."

"Speak for yourself, I fell like I'm gonna hurl! I need to sit down," Kyra weakly replied as she sat back down, leaning up against a near by rock a little, arms behind her on top of it.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Kirsty said as she looked down at the left over piece of fruit.

"And yet you was the first to try it," Kyra reminded her.

"I know but…" Kirsty replied as she turned back round to her sister, but was suddenly shocked at what she saw. "K-K-Kyra…"

"Hmm?"

"Y-Y-Your hand!" Kirsty cried as she pointed particularly to Kyra's hand.

"What about it?" Kyra questioned as she looked down to where Kirsty pointed out to see her hand, instead of being lent on top of the rock behind her, was actually phased through it. "WHAT THE?!"

"How are you doing that?" Kirsty, still in shock, questioned.

"I-I-I don't know…" Kyra replied, really shaken, as she pulled her hand out, phasing back through the rock as she turned around and jumped back up, stepping backwards as she stared at her hands in shock. "I feel…"

"Kyra watch out!" Kirsty suddenly yelled as Kyra neared the edge of the steep hill, but it was too late.

"Whoa!" Kyra screamed as she fell backwards over the hill, falling towards the lake below.

"Grab my hand!" Kirsty cried as she outreached her hand to her sisters, but just as she was about to grab her hand, Kirsty realised that she was a little to outreached over the hill and fell down as well, following her sister with a splash in the lake.

'What's going on…I can't move…' Kirsty said to herself inside her mind as she slowly opened her eyes to see Kyra sinking further and further down into the water. 'Kyra…' was her final thought before blacking out.

* * *

Next thing she knew, Kirsty opened her eyes to see she was no longer drowning in a lake out in the countryside, but in a more familiar place. 

"I'm home…" She softly whispered. "Kyra…"

"KYRA!!!" Kirsty cried as she suddenly sat up from her bed and looked over to see her twin wrapped in lots of blankets just like she was before sitting up.

"I can't thank you enough again…" a voice came from the other room.

"Dad?" Kirsty questioned as she slowly got out of her bed and walked towards her bedroom door.

"For the last time, it was no problem, they were just lucky I was nearby," Dr. Kureha's voice came. "So, I wonder what they're mother must think of them running around so wildly all the time."

With that sentence, Kirsty immediately stopped as she reached the door and lent up against it.

"Actually…it's just me, my wife died shortly after the girls were born," Martin explained as he sat up at the table.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kureha replied as she stood up and examined a few photos that where placed on the fireplace.

"Yeah, she was beautiful, all she ever wanted was to have a child of her own. She was so happily after Kirsty and Kyra came along, but one day, a few months after she'd given birth, I came home and…"

"That her?" Kureha suddenly cut him off as she lifted a picture up of a woman with long blonde hair, smiling as she held her twin babies.

"Yes…" Martin sighed, glancing over at the picture. He then noticed she was now looking at another picture, this time of a family standing in city which was built into the shape of a fountain with several layers of building. "Oh, that's my family back home, were I used to live, in the Grandline."

"I knew there was something different about you, how on earth did end up all the way out here in the East blue then?"

"I had my reasons, I wanted to get out to see the world, or mostly because I wanted to move on, you see, I had just broke up from a long relationship which ended badly, we just didn't love each other anymore, though she ended up pregnant with twin boys, she refused to let me see them, so that's when I decided to go. A marine mate of mine owed me a favour to he let me ride over the calm belt with him in his ship, and that's how I ended up here."

"Sounds like someone's got a lot of history. What about the two boys then?" she asked.

"I got sent this picture from my mother a few years ago," Martin said as he pointed to a photograph of two small boys, one with blonde hair and goggles on his hand, and the other boy, same age, with brown spiked hair. "But of than that, I don't really know that much about them…"

"Daddy…" Kirsty whispered as she finally opened her door and stepped out.

"Hey, what are you doing up, you're supposed to be resting," Martin told her as he immediately jumped out his seat, picking his daughter up, giving her a little hug.

"Do they…?" Kureha began to ask but was cut off as Martin gave her a simple nod before looking back at Kirsty.

"How you feeling?"

"I saw field of beautiful flowers!" Kirsty happily replied.

"Hahaha, cute. Come on, let's get to back to bed," Martin chuckled as he began to take Kirsty back to her bedroom.

"Why? I'm not tired," Kirsty told him as he suddenly stopped, looking down at her puzzled, placing his hand on her forehead.

"That's odd."

"Let me take a look at her," Kureha said as she took Kirsty off her fathers hands, placing her down on the chair, and started carrying out some standard tests. "Hmm, how peculiar."

"What?" Martin asked, growing a little worried.

"They had been in the water for sometime before I managed to drag them out, and yet no signs of any symptoms, not even a sniffle."

"Really? Wow, maybe she's just a fast healer?"

"Maybe a little too fast…"

"Aww man, I saw a pit of fire and people with forks running around…now where's that cake? ACHOO!!!" a weak voice came which made them both spin around to see Kyra standing there, as pale as a sheet, still shivering a little with her blanket wrapped around her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kureha questioned her. "I didn't hear the door go."

"Door?" Kyra confusingly responded as she turned and looked at her bedroom door which remained shut, and then looked down at her hand. "Maybe it wasn't…"

"Come on Kyra, let's get you back to bed," Martin told her as he walked up to his daughter and was about to pick her up, when something strange happened…he's arms went right through her. "What the?" Martin yelled as immediately pulled back, falling back on his ass away from Kyra.

"What was that?!" Kurchia yelled, even she was taken by surprise.

"That's the something that happens on the hill!" Kirsty screamed as she jumped off her chair and ran over to her sister. "How are you doing that?"

"I…don't…know…," Kyra replied taking a pause to sniff from her bonged up nose. "Hey, how come you're not sick?"

"I got better," Kirsty informed her before they notice Kurchia standing over them, not looking very happy.

"Tell me, what were you doing before you two fell?"

"Err…" Kirsty stumbled, noticed the look she was giving them and trying to pick the right answer.

"We ate this really yucky fruit!" Kyra happily answered, as Kirsty fell down a little.

"You what?!" Kurchia angrily yelled as she suddenly grabbed them both by their collars and lifted each twin in each hand of the floor and to her eyes level. "Do you two have any idea of what you've done?!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Martin cried as he suddenly back up.

"Those 'yucky fruits' they said about, are known as devil fruits, They are said to be the fruit of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. The Devil Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or special trait. With this new power comes a weakness, as the Devil Fruit user is rejected by the sea and becomes helpless while submerged in water, in other words, you'll never be able to swim for the rest of your life!"

"WHAT?!" both twins cried.

--end flashback--

Kirsty smiled as the screams of her and Kyra still echoed though her mind while to put the photograph back in the pile.

"That was one of the days that changed my life for ever, and I didn't even know how yet, until the _that _following year…"

* * *

**Author's notes**: few, that was a long chapter, but it had to be done, hope you liked 

Kirsty: Why can't I get it to work?

Kyra: It'll come sooner or later, just give it time

Kirsty: KYRA!

Kyra: Get out of here!

Kirsty: sobs I wish this power had never come to me

Next time on **Crew of the Axe Chronicles, Kirsty's story,  
Chapter 3 - Power unleashes, a gift or a curse? **


	3. Power unleashes, a gift or a curse?

**Crew of the Axe Chronicles, Kirsty's story,  
Chapter 3 - Power unleashes, a gift or a curse?**

Kirsty smiled as she looked down at the photograph back pile laying in front of her.

"That was one of the days that changed my life for ever, and I didn't even know how yet, until the _that _following year…"

"_Maybe you have some sort of fire fruit, here does this hurt?"_

"_OUCH! THAT BURNS!!!"_

"_Okay then, I'm guessing that's a no. How about a lightening fruit!"_

"_Don't even think about it!!!"_

--flashback--

"Ow, your no fun," Kyra told her sister as the twins walked in the streets.

"Come on Kyra, we've been doing this for over a year now, we're never going to figure out my power this way," Kirsty sighed as she walked beside her. "Maybe we should just give up hope…"

"Don't say that! We can figure it out, believe it!" Kyra yelled as Kirsty just stared at her.

"Please don't ever say that again…"

"Sorry…but we're bound to figure out sooner or later."

"Easy for you to say, you already know what your power is," Kirsty replied as Kyra

"And what a power it is," Kyra told her, turning her head to face her sister, grinning and holding up a V sign.

Kirsty sighed, looking towards her while still walking along, "I know but…" before Kirsty could finish, as she wasn't looking where she was going, she crashed right into the door in front of her.

* * *

Martin, after hearing a sudden bang at the door, immediately looked up from his desk to see Kyra walking in towards him.

"What's that Dad?" Kyra asked, noticing Martin had something in his hands all wrapped up

"Oh this? Just something we need to keep save," he told her, putting the wrapped up package in the desk draw before noticing something. "Hey, where's your sister?"

Kyra's eyes sudden widened. "Oh, right," she replied, twirling around, opening the front door to find Kirsty lying on the floor, with her opened backpack that has fell off when she got knocked down, beside her.

"Come on Kirsty, we can't both have the power to phase through things," Kyra reminded her, grinning a little, as Kirsty shot a glare up at her.

Once Martin had done the task he was in the middle of doing, he come out, kneeling beside his other daughter. "Oh dear, are you alright love?" he asked Kirsty, checking her over. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

As if nothing happened, Kirsty stood back up again and smiled at her father, "No Dad, I'm fine."

"What is this?" Kyra cried as the they immediately turned around to see Kyra holding on of the books that come out Kirsty's backpack.

"Kyra! That's my book, give it back!" Kirsty pleaded before Kyra smirked and ran off with it, chasing after her. Martin just watched the two girls run off as he smiled.

Kyra, stuck her tongue out as she ran, "No way, Kirsty! My book now!" she giggled as they ran through the streets, and with Kyra's phasing powers turned on, she could slip through places her sister couldn't.

'Oh man, that's not fair…' Kirsty thought as she chased after her, having to take the long way round. Then it hit her. 'If I've learnt anything during this past year, it' this…3...2...1...' Kirsty counted in her head before she leapt into the air.

"Eh?" Kyra murmured right before Kirsty tackled her to the dirt.

Kirsty grabbed her book and held it close to her, "Don't take what isn't yours, Kyra! What are you, a pirate?"

--end flashback--

"Haha, good times," Kirsty mumbled to herself as she thought back. "But then, that was on the same day…." Kirsty gulped.

"_Pirates…"_

_"Looks like we were wrong...search the place," _

_"HEY UGLIES!"_

_"I can't believe you just killed someone in cold blood, Kyra!" she _

_"…what I'm about to do will be in cold blood."_

_"Kirsty...I want you...to get out of here," _

_"Forget it! I'm not leaving you here!" _

_"Do it! I'll distract this creep and you can make your way to the door!" _

"_AAH!!!"_

"_KIRSTY!!!"_

Kirsty lowered her head, with her bangs covering her face as the voices echoed though her mind.

--Flashback--

"Over here!!!"

"What is it?"

"It's a child!"

"Is she hurt?"

"Oh dear, this isn't good, look at that wound!"

"Hello? Can you hear me?" a voice asked as Kirsty slowly opened her eyes to see a bunch of people standing over her, giving a small nod in answer to her question.

"Good, she's alive, lets get her to the surgery," the voices said, lifting Kirsty up and rushing her outside.

A while had passed by as Kirsty slowly regained consciousness. "Doctor! We found another one! She's in a very critical condition!"

"Well set her down on bed and I'll be with her once I'm down wit this patient!" a familiar voice told them as Kirsty opened her eyes a little more to see they were in room with lots of beds and quite a lot of people rushing around. The next thing she knew, she was quickly rushed over and set down on a bed.

"Don't worry, someone will be with you soon!" a woman's voice came as the they all lent over her.

Kirsty looked up at then confused at the panicked looks on heir faces. "But…" she whispered.

"Come on! We need to find more survivors!!!" one other voices cried out as most of them left, while some stayed behind.

"I'll go see what's happening, don't worry, I'll be right back!" the woman from before told Kirsty as they suddenly left.

But as they did, Kirsty at up as normal again, watching them go. "But, I'm fine…" she whispered, looking around the surgery to see people with all kinds of wounds, and some even fully covered over by a sheet, being wheeled out the room. "What's going on here? And where's…"

_"Kirsty! Get out of here!" _Kyra's voice echoed inside her head.

"KYRA!" Kirsty suddenly called out, with the memories coming back to her. Kirsty jumped off the bed and walked across the doctor's surgery trying to get answers as everyone rushed by her. "Excuse me…can you…?" she asked, they got no answer as they were all to busy. Kirsty went on to see if she could find them herself. "Kyra…Dad?" Kirsty called out again as she made her way through the large crowds gathered around until she came to the woman from before who brought her here as she was talking to doctor Kureha.

The woman was just explaining the situation to the doctor. "…and that's when we found her. She was lying in a pool of blood, and I thought…"

"Excuse me…" Kirsty asked, but she just waved her off.

"Not know dear…anyway, I thought she was gonna to…wait, what are you doing up?!" the woman cried as it she suddenly noticed Kirsty standing there. "But…but I found you…"

"Hehe, are you sure this is the same girl?" Kureha laughed as little. "Because she seems pretty fine to me."

"H-H-How can this be?!"

"What's wrong with everyone? Why are you guys acting so weird?" Kirsty confusingly asked, looking up with them. "And where's Kyra and dad?" Everyone immediately went silent as she asked. "What? Where are they?" Kirsty deliberately cried, but still, nobody had the courage to answer.

Kureha sighed. "Why you bunch of cowards," she said before holding out her hand towards Kirsty. "Come, we need to talk…" Kirsty slowly nodded as she took hold of the doctors hand as Kureha lead her into the doctor's office.

* * *

Later that night, the doctor's surgery was almost deserted, except the lonely 6 year old girl, sitting on her bed, in the moonlight that peeked through the surgery window. She was curled up with her face buried behind her knees, her cheeks completely soaked from all the tears.

Kirsty slowly lifted her head up glancing down at a large scar going across her back, making her fists become tighter.

"I wish this power had never come to me…" she sobbed.

* * *

**Author's notes: (sobs) wow, that was a hard chapter to write, hope you liked!**

**Kirsty: Why did I have to have this power…Why couldn't of just let me die!  
Kureha: That's just the way it works  
Kirsty: My home, my live, my family, all gone…what do I have left?!  
Kureha: ...Your dream**

**In the next chapter of** **Crew of the Axe Chronicles, Kirsty's story,  
Chapter 4 - Follow the dream**


End file.
